


Yesung's coffee brings the boys to the shop

by bunny093



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Gay Panic, M/M, OOC, jongjin is so done, oh no, one-sided yehyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunny093/pseuds/bunny093
Summary: What one does when his crush and the boy he's flirting with are in the same place at the same time with both of them giving him their full attention?Oh no.





	Yesung's coffee brings the boys to the shop

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language, so be aware of grammatical errors and, please, bear with me ;_; i took some liberties about mouse rabbit so it fits the plot
> 
> aaaand this is a present for lyn uwu

Jongwoon is a good café owner, he had classes and more classes about types of coffee and how to brew it, classes about management, classes about other kinds of drinks made with coffee, classes about drinks without coffee. And even classes about how to speak to public and how to sell his things. He spent a lot of money in this establishment with his brother, gave his time, sweat, tears, and some blood too because he’s clumsy. And now…

And now he was happy. They were a bit famous, their coffee was good enough to have regulars and people coming from the other side of the town because their friends said they need to go there. Mouse Rabbit was good and flowing like a well oiled machine between his and Jongjin’s hands.

He knew his regulars by name and by drink – some of them only drink the same thing every day or every weekend.

It was easy for him to remember their faces and smiles, and easy to forget to punch their orders in that damn machine Jongjin bought. Jongwoon was not good with technology – it hates him and he hates it back. But Jongjin, besides everything, was endlessly patient with him, probably because he had all but 25 years of knowledge about his older brother and how to deal with him. He loves his baby brother, he was a angel in disguise living on Earth to help him survive in this cruel world.

One of his weekend regulars was a man that looked like his age; he was tall, too tall, and more handsome that a human was allowed to be. He once told him his name is Siwon. They had some casual conversations during slow sundays when he was the only barista and the café closed early. He was smart and polite, often talked about a church he likes to go with his family and his volunteer work overseas.

Jongwoon was fascinated.

Jongjin says he has a crush.

The man has such a good, pure heart it makes Jongwoon feel awful he was crushing him. Siwon was probably as straight as he was… something. His sexuality was something he didn’t like to talk about because he didn’t really know what he was, and thinking about someone else’s sexuality was almost a burden. He doesn’t want to deal with closet guys and petty girls – he had his fair share of bad relationships.

So he doesn’t say anything about his crush and tries really hard not to flirt with Siwon.

It’s hard.

Very hard.

Siwon is so handsome it’s unfair to his heart.

At least they only see each other on sundays, so Jongwoon has the rest of the week, six full days, to try to forget his silly crush.

There was a new regular in his café. Two, actually. They looked like a couple, but one of them was openly flirting with him, so it’s Jongwoon have no clues about them. But the guy was cute, so he flirts back and tries to have fun. He learns his name, it’s Hyukjae, and his friend’s name – Donghae, and he’s as cute as he’s handsome.

It’s sunday again and Jongwoon is excited and a little afraid. He really likes Siwon, but he can’t crush on him. He needs to bear his one sided love, but it hurts so much he can’t even breath. Taking a deep breath, he changed the little sign at the door to let everyone know they are now open and ready to make their coffee.

It’s just work.

“Jongwoon hyung!”

He turns his head so fast he can almost hear his neck snap. He groans in pain for a moment and ignores the loud laugh, finishing the espresso neatly and turning to his favorite regular that was not supposed to be there.

“Hyukjae-ah, what are you doing up on a sunday morning?” he asks with a smile.

“Who said I slept?” his grin was as bright as the sun and Jongwoon was tempted to cover his eyes to protect them.

“Party hard?” he aesthetically arranged the espresso and a red berries cupcake in a tray before signaling to Jongjin.

“I wish.” the younger sighed, taking a sit on the counter besides the cake display “I worked all night.” he whined a little, placing his arms on the counter and laying his head on top “We got a big gig doing the choreography for a idol group and it’s so hard. I need to finish the song as soon as possible and present it to the agency before we can teach it to the brats.”

Jongwoon hummed, cutting a slice of strawberry cake and placing in front of Hyukjae who smiled brightly again.

“Hyung you’re such a life saver.”

“Only for a cutie like you.” he pinched his cheeks before putting his index finger between his noise and lips for a second, laughing softly when Hyukjae pouted a little and closed his eyes, like waiting for a kiss “Eat first and then I’ll think about your kiss.”

“Yes!”

“Jongwoon-ssi?”

Oh no.

“Siwon-ssi!” his voice was louder than was supposed to be and his grin, forced. Jongwoon could feel sweat start to gather under his fringe. Oh no. Siwon’s there and Hyukjae’s there “Good morning! How was the service today?”

How long was he there?

Oh no.

“Good. It was good.” Siwon’s voice was low, soft, and his eyebrows were frowned together, like he was trying to solve a difficult math question “Can I… Can I have a mocha today? Hot. Please.”

“Ok.” he nodded then turned to Hyukjae “Will you have a coffee too, Hyukjae-ah?”

“Yes, please. What do you suggest?” he looked so eager it was making Jongwoon even more nervous.

“Well, you still need to sleep, right?”

“Finally.” he sighed “I’m free until tomorrow morning, hyung.” he… he _winked_. Oh God.

“Uh… Why not a hot chocolate?”

“That would be perfect. Especially if it will be done by your tiny hands, hyung.”

“Hyukjae-ah…” Jongwoon smiled and shook his head “Finish your cake.”

Siwon was silent the whole time, taking a sit besides Hyukjae – there were only three high chairs. His eyes were curiously looking at their exchange, almost as if he were watching a tennis match. It would be comical if it were not tragic.

Jongwoon worked fast doing both drinks, his hands used to the movements. Clean, coffee, clean glass, push the button, clean again… It’s so easy his mind could afford these minutes to get lost in his insecurities and fears. What one does when his crush and the boy he’s flirting with are in the same place at the same time with both of them giving him their full attention?

He sighed. Today is going to be very hard. Very hard indeed.

“Hyung, is this your boyfriend?”

He turned with a surprised face “What?”

Siwon’s eyes were curious still “Is he your boyfriend?”

Hyukjae was also surprised, but looked pleased as well. Oh that little…

“…No.” Jongwoon said softly, putting their drinks in front of them “No, he’s not.”

Siwon nodded silently.

“But I could be!” Hyukjae said “Hyung, go out with me!”

Jongwoon blinked several times, shocked beyond words. What the hell is Hyukjae doing asking him out like that? Should he accept? Siwon’s never going to ask him, right? Maybe he could date the smiling man in front of him, maybe he’ll happy with someone who liked him and are so comfortable of being out of the closet. It may be good for him, for his heart.

Maybe…

“No.”

“…What?”

“Huh?!”

Siwon put his fancy glass down after taking a sip of his drink, his face passive and not showing whatever emotion he was feeling at the moment.

“No.” he said simply.

“Why not? Hyung’s single.” Hyukjae was as surprised as he was annoyed at the other.

“What are you saying? Siwon-ssi?”

“No, you can’t aske him out. Because _I_ am going to ask him.”

“What?” four different voices said at the same time.

“You know what? Bye.” Jongjin said before going through the kitchen door.

Oh my God.

“You like hyung too?” Hyukjae’s voice was getting louder and people were watching. Oh God, just kill him now.

“I don’t like Jongwoon-ssi, I love him.”

“What?” apparently Jongwoon only knows a word now. He doesn’t even know what to feel anymore, he just wants a good alcohol on his coffee right now.

“Love?!” Hyukjae was almost screaming now.

“I thought you were straight…?”

Siwon was actually surprised.

“What? Jongwoon-ssi! I thought you were getting my hints? I was _flirting_ with you this whole time!”

“What?” oh no, he’s a broken record now.

“So, Jongwoon-ssi… Will you be my boyfriend?”

There was an awkward silence in the establishment. Everybody was waiting for his answer. If he paid attention, he could hear the kitchen door slowly opening.

“…Okay.”

“What? Hyung, no!”

Siwon smiled “I’ll wait until you close the shop, I know it’s only in a few hours.”

Why was he so damn calm?

“Okay.” Jongwoon dumbly nodded.

Hyukjae was pouting besides him, playing with the green top of a strawberry long eaten.

“I’m sorry, Hyukjae-ah.”

“It’s okay, hyung. I know you like him more than me.” he smiled “Besides, I’ll be here when you guys break up. And you promised a kiss after I finished eating.”

Jongwoon sighed and ignored Jongjin’s loud laugh.

Dreams do come true, apparently. Siwon’s as gay as him.

A true happy ending for a gay panic.

Jongwoon smiled when the door bell jingled with a new client.


End file.
